Naruto: The Shield
by Ajrp2125
Summary: A mysterious group of three ninja show up and prevent Mizuki from finishing off Naruto. They attack him and easily destroy the traitorous chunnin. What are they here for and who are they? Are they here to help the village or Konoha or the ones who shall make it go up in flames. Only time can tell but eventually the entire ninja will believe in the Shield.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of WWE or the Shield.

Naruto: The Shield Chapter 1: Execution

After sneaking through the Hokage tower, and running to the area Mizuki told him to meet up, Naruto knew he was ahead of schedule, so he decided to read up on what he found for a bit. Opening the scroll he found the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. 'Hmmm this doesn't look too tough, well I never learned anything just sitting around.' Going over the technique he was soon absorbed in practicing the new jutsu. He knew that this wasn't really a substitute graduation. No such thing existed in all the rule or law books he was made to read either by choice or from a punishment.

It was such an obvious lie, but that didn't matter to him. He just wanted to get back at the bastard for rigging his test and failing him. What better way then to bet him at his own game. 'Well that's one down...there looks to be quite a few jutsu in here. Oh well I'll copy down as many as I can before the teme gets here. No reason not to add a few to my personal library.' With that he whipped out a blank scroll and began the process of transferring the jutsu to the new scroll. Had he not had so much practice in doing so, this may have taken awhile, but when you dig used scrolls out of garbage for an education you learn to write fast to get the more...fragrant...of them copied and tossed before they could spread their scent too far.

A few hours later he heard sounds crashing through the forest and quickly wrapped the scrolls up before stowing his copy and swinging the larger, full version onto his back. What approached though was not what he was expecting. "Naruto! What do you think you're doing taking that scroll?!" an irate Iruka stood at the edge of the clearing, breathing heavy and scowling at Naruto. "Heh heh. I did it Iruka-sensei. I learned a technique from the scroll so I passed right? ...But where is Mizuki-sensei? He said he was going to meet me here.

Did he have something else to do and sent you instead?" It was the easiest way he could warn Iruka without blowing his self-made cover. He just hoped the light bulbs clicked on before the teme got there. As if on cue Mizuki appeared on a branch overhead and started yelling about how Iruka was trying to steal the scroll and run. A brief exchange later found Iruka crouched over Naruto with a giant shuriken sticking out of his back. It took a moment for Naruto's mind to click from what he was just told. He may have been more intelligent then he let on, but to learn that there was a demon inside you wasn't something you easily believed.

Suddenly the glares, the abuse, the treatment he was given in the village all these years made sense. For a second he stared up a the face of the man who just protected him, barely registering what he was saying before he shuffled out from under him and bolted into the woods with Mizuki hot on his heels. While running he tapped some chakra into the bands around his wrists and waist to reduce his weight a bit allowing him to put some distance between himself and the chunin behind him. Once the man was out of sight Naruto dropped down and hid to give himself a little time to process what he was just told.

Again he was caught off guard when Mizuki, and an injured Iruka dropped into the clearing right near him. He was able to hear their argument about how Mizuki said he was a demon and Iruka was defending him. He could see Iruka was in no shape to fight his peer with the wounds he sustained while protecting him. Mizuki obviously saw this too and was preparing to take out the other man as he reached for the other shuriken he had on his back. Forget worrying about demons and villagers. Right now he needed to focus. Someone was finally willing to defend him both physically and mentally. He wasn't about to let him die in cold blood.

Pushing his thoughts aside he pushed off and landed a kick to Mizuki's temple, landing between the two chunin. "Mizuki-teme, if you lay one finger on Iruka-sensei I will break off each of your fingers and feed them to you digit by digit." Both men were taken slightly aback by the threat before Mizuki began to laugh. "What do you think you could possibly do to me demon brat. I am a chunin while you couldn't even make genin. I will tear you apart, then Iruka. Prepare yourself boy because this is the last moment of your life." Mizuki was off like a bolt of lightning aiming to kill the boy quickly. He had to finish this and get out of here before ANBU had time to figure out where they were.

Unfortunately he realized too late how wrong he was. Right before his kunai had a chance to pierce the boy's jacket his target simply disappeared. A little unsettled he looked around the clearing before seeing a flash of orange in the trees above him. "Mizuki-teme, for hurting a person who acknowledged me I will invite upon you the same pain a thousand times." Mizuki was about to retort when he saw Naruto form an unfamiliar seal. "You wanted this scroll so bad, I will show you one of its secrets. Now you may know the horror of what you could have been. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a large puff of smoke the clearing was filled with orange.

The ground, trees, everywhere Mizuki looked all he saw was orange. "Goodbye Mizuki-teme." With that, only screams could be heard as one grey haired chunin was beaten within an inch of his life. "Heh I think I over did it a little." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he made his way over to check on Iruka. Seeing the man alive and only slightly injured he was only slightly surprised when Iruka told him to close his eyes. After doing so he felt pressure on his head. Again Iruka spoke, telling him to open his eyes, and congratulating him on his graduation. At this point though Naruto could care less about graduation and instead hugged Iruka for finally accepting him as a person.

What they failed to realize was that Mizuki had gotten to his feet. They turned and saw the chunnin traitor glare at them with so much hatred. "So you think that you have won but you are surely mistaken. I shall use the power that Lord Orochimaru has bestowed upon me to rid the world of you two." Mizuki took out a vial filled with a dark black substance and he drank the contents of the vial. The changes were immediate as he began to transform. His muscles and entire body expanded until he resembled a tiger in human form. A dark grey tiger with black stripes and dark green eyes.

"NOW IT IS STIME TO FINISH BOTH OF YOU OFF." Mizuki began charging and Naruto put Iruka behind him. He performed the shadow clone jutsu thinking his clones could finish this. All 1000 clones ganged up on Mizuki and were raining down on him with punch after punch. He was surrounded as each of the clones continued their assault. "GET OFF ME." Mizuki yelled as he tossed half of the clones off of him and began to decimate them one by one. Naruto and Iruka looked on as this beast once known as Mizuki made easy work on Naruto's clones.

Then Mizuki rushed towards Naruto and he punched him into a tree. The quickly ran towards the tree and aimed to punch Naruto's head. Only for the boy to roll out of the way. The tree had a giant hole going through it with Mizuki's hand on the other side. He moved it to the left and the tree fell straight onto the ground. He growled and once again went after his prey. Naruto was grabbed by the scruff of his neck as he tried to fight his way out of the grip around his neck. Mizuki looked and saw the look of worry on his face. It brought a smile to his face to see Iruka suffer and unable to do anything about it.

"Watch Iruka as I kill the student that you love so much. Watch just like you did when this beast killed your parents." He proceeded to punch Naruto in the chest and face with chakra infused lows. Naruto tried fighting it off but Mizuki was to strong for him. He could only watch as he was being destroyed in front of his sensei. Mizuki proud of his handiwork threw Naruto into a tree which snapped in half upon impact. Naruto lay broken and unmoving as Iruka screamed for him to get up.

Mizuki laughed at Iruka and he punted him in the face. Iruka flew a few yards away from him as he could only watch what unfolded. Mizuki moved towards Naruto to finish the job until he couldn't move. He wondered what was happening and looked down. His shadow was held in place and he wondered what the hell was happening. "Kage Mane no Jutsu success." Mizuki watch as three people appeared two people appeared in front of him. The third was behind them holding the hand seals for the jutsu.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU THREE?" All of them had white face masks with black ninja attire. The largest of the three stepped forward to address Mizuki. "Your end." Then he gave the signal and the Kage jutsu was dropped as Mizuki was speared off of his feet. He felt like his entre chest had been turned into jelly. Then he was picked up back to his feet as he was thrown forward. The other ninja went through hand seals as white flames engulfed his right hand. He ran forward and declared "Blaze Release: Wrath of the Sun." Mizuki was stabbed threw his chest with the white colored flames. The ninja then proceeded to turn his hand sideways as the blaze chakra burned Mizuki's body. He felt his entire body burning as the flames spread throughout his body.

The hand was taken out of Mizuki's chest as Mizuki dropped to the ground dead. The moment that the hand was taken out the life in Mizuki's eyes faded from existence. As he was finally dead the ninja's nodded and walked towards Iruka. He was scared after seeing their execution of Mizuki. One of the guys held out his hand as Iruka reluctantly was helped to his feet. Naruto was being checked on by the other two ninja as they confirmed that the he was only unconscious. "Who are you three? I have never seen or heard of you before." They all looked at each other and nodded as they took off their masks. "Of course you haven't heard of us we haven't been in the academy for years. We were the deadlasts of our classes so it isn't expected for you to know us."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Shield Chapter 2: Formulations

_ Council Chamber_

"Why have you called us Sandaime-sama" said Homura

"I have called this meeting to discuss the scroll incident."

Everyone got quiet awaiting the details of the incident. They heard all of the details before they asked their question. Hiashi Hyuuga asked the first question, "Hokage-sama who are the three ninja that eliminated Mizuki. One of them is obviously a Nara because of the Kage technique." Then the third pulled out a disc and he put it into the projector. "this is what was presented to me after they eliminated Mizuki." They all watched wanting to know more.

_The three ninja appeared on the screen as they took of their masks. Then they all saw their faces to see they were young men around the age of 13. "Akimichi! Nara! Hyuuga! And we are the Shield." The Nara stepped forward and he began to speak. "Now most of you are wondering who we are and what our purpose is. Well after talking with my brothers behind me we have decided to give you your answers." Then the big guy stepped forward to speak next. _

"_Hokage-sama and honorable council we are here to protect Konoha's from threats both foreign and domestic. Before we became the Shield we were just academy students and deadlasts at that. Before we became what we are today we were lost. We were told to become ninja by our respective clans. We tried learning what was taught but we weren't motivated. This was looked at as laziness and we were seen as deadlasts. We had no purpose to be there and without purpose there is nothing." _

_The third member stepped forward and spoke next. "One day something happened that gave us that purpose. One of the things we all had in common was one ninja and that was Itachi Uchiha. We admired his strength, intellect, and prowess as a shinobi and person. We were assigned in the Academy to write about and interview our Shinobi idol. We all decided at that moment to interview Itachi. He would be the one to put us on the right path. Help us understand what it means to be a shinobi."_

_Then the Nara began speaking once again. "We seeked him out and he eventually appeared in front of us. We asked him why he protects Konoha and he said because Konoha is his family. We also asked him what it means to be a shinobi. Unlike others our age at the time we were different. We didn't just see the powerful jutsu's and the fame of being a shinobi. We knew that was a delusion from the start. Itachi confirmed our theory and stated being a shinobi is about sacrifice. Sacrificing yourself in order to protect the village. Putting everything you have into protecting your home from foreign and domestic threats. _

_Akimichi started talking once again. "We asked him more questions because we just had too. Here was a man we both admired and respected above all others. He was the trigger that made us want to be shinobi. ? But there was still a problem. We still didn't understand the shinobi world. We needed to understand what sacrifices had to be made in order to survive in this world. Itachi was the only one we felt would be completely honest with us. Everyone else because we were kids gave us the sugar coated and brass ring stories that we hated. How could we protect something we knew nothing about?_

_Then Hyuuga began speaking again. "Around the same time it seemed things were not going to get better. I am sure lord Hyuuga knows where I am going with this. I am a Branch member of the Hyuuga family and so is my father. One day I my father was killed by three main branch Hyuuga members. They thought it would be amusing to torture him with the caged bird seal. A seal that was meant to stop foreign enemies from acquiring the Byakugan was the same tool that was used to torture my father. I tried stopping them by fighting them off but I wasn't strong enough. _

_Two of them held me down as I watched my father was stabbed into the heart with a Jyuuken strike. The hand went through his chest and I screamed for my father. A few weeks later there was a trial which ended in these men not being punished. I was so angry that justice was not served that day. No one except my friends attended my father's funeral because the Branch Family was scared of feeling the wrath of the Main branch. It wasn't fair why my father had to suffer and die. He never disrespected, hurt, or did anything to deserve being put down like an animal and by his own family nonetheless. _

_Then the Nara began speaking for the last time. "That was one of the toughest things we all had to deal with. We tried asking the other clans for help but they told us it wasn't there problem. What they failed to realize was that that man could have been anybody. A man was tortured and killed in cold blood and no one seemed to care. That changed us all and that was only the beginning. We were finally starting to see the thing that Itachi alluded to. _

_Was this the kinds of sacrifices that we had to experience to become ninja? Was the fame and power worth all of this pain? Is this the reason they wanted us to become a ninja. Was this the kind of village that we were supposed to protect? I could not even look Lord Shikaku in the face after he refused to help us. It made me sick to the stomach knowing for all the intellect and power the Nara's had it could not be used to make sure justice was served. I had no one in my clan to talk to. They all thought I wrong to want this justice." _

_Then Akimichi stepped forward for the last time. "I asked my clan as well for help and was given the same response. I tried to understand why the good natured people of the Akimichi would not want justice to be served. A clan that has for years been seen as nothing a mediocre clan. We didn't have the intelligence of the Nara, the senses of the Inuzuka, etc. Do you know how hard it was when I had to tell my best friend my family couldn't help? A family I guaranteed would help because of how good natured we were. I felt so bad I and ashamed and begged for his forgiveness."_

_The Hyuuga patted the Akimichi on the back as he spoke for the last time "This was not the Konoha that was taught about in the classroom. This was not the Will of Fire that was a vow sworn to every day. This was not the place where we wanted to live if this cycle of injustice continued. So we left to revitalize ourselves. We took scrolls and things we needed and we left it all behind. Not before visiting the graves of the past Hokage's and asking for their guidance. Only with their blessing would we embark on this journey. So Now we have returned. We are here to change the landscape of the shinobi world. To invigorate Konoha and restore her beauty. Help her to regain her strength and strike fear into her enemies. Hokage-sama the Shield is at your command and we will do what's best for Konoha."_

_Then they all yelled, "BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD! End of transmission._

No one in the council knew what to say. These 3 young men had seen through the illusion of being a shinobi. Instead of playing around and wanting to acquire fame they wanted knowledge. Knowledge of what sacrifices they had to go through to become like their mentor. Itachi was someone who they saw as a traitor but they saw as the only man who understood them. "Meeting dismissed we all have to think about what to do with the Shield." Almost everyone left except for the clan heads. Shikaku said, "Man I have never felt this bad in a long time. I remember when that boy approached me. He had so much hope in his eyes that we could help his friend. But I was so selfish and only thought about how it would help our clan. I basically told him that if he didn't like how we operated then he should leave." Choza and Hiashi nodded as they also felt responsible for this change in these young men.

_With The Shield_

All of them stood atop the Hokage monument admiring the symbol. It was a symbol where past, present, and future coincided. The Hyuuga said, "Do you both think we are ready to protect this place. Itachi sensei told me to give up my hatred for the Hyuuga but I just can't. Saito and Jin what should I do?" The Akimichi known as Saito said, "Look Shinji! Itachi sensei told you to let go of your hatred to avoid being controlled by it. We have all been through so much to get to where we are. Remember why we are here as well. We need to find it in our hearts to not only forgive but to protect as well. That was Itachi-sensei's final request."

Then Jin started laugh as he looked at his brothers, "Man for the first time in my life I am excited. Excited that I am with my brothers and excited that it's time for a change. We started this journey together and we all shall see it through." Jin held out his fist and they bumped fists with him. They kept those fists in place because this was their symbol. Three fists, 3 different people, but one mission. They would become a Shield that could never be broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The Shield Chapter 3: Something To Prove

The 3rd Hokage thought about the Shield and called for them to be found and brought to him. Then the Shield entered the Hokage's office and bowed before him. "Hokage-sama it is an honor to be in your presence. Whatever you need the Shield is at your disposal". The 3rd looked at these young men and wondered where their loyalties truly lie. "We have heard of your recollection of the events that made you the Shield. My question to you is if you plan on seeking revenge on your clans and Konoha itself?"

Shinji Hyuuga stepped forward to give his response. "As much as I want to get even with the Main Branch members of the Hyuuga that is not what my father would want. He always spoke of hatred and how it was the easy way of doing things. I had been raised to never take shortcuts and I won't start now. Besides the Main Branch isn't my true enemy." The Hokage told him to elaborate and Shinji said the caged bird seal was his true enemy. That is why he wanted to ask the Hokage a great favor. "I ask that you allow me to train under Jiraiya of the Sannin. I want to become a seal's master. The caged bird seal is not being used for its intended purpose. It is wrong and drives a wedge between our clan. It must be destroyed."

Then the Hokage stated that while the Hyuuga clan problems were troubling he was not allowed to interfere. Shinji became angry and his brothers sensed his frustration. Before he could say things he would regret Saito put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Then Saito began to speak, "Listen Hokage-sama we have heard all of this before. This is why we didn't approach you after Shinji's father was killed. You have to understand that this involves Konoha more than you know. If Konoha's self-proclaimed strongest clan isn't united then what does that say for the village. A tree is only as strong as the roots that keep it in place. If the roots are corroded the rest of the tree will follow."

Jin stepped forward to say his piece in the conversation. "We are not asking for much Hokage-sama just an opportunity. We want an opportunity to prove ourselves to you and the village. If you won't allow Shinji's request then we would be willing to fight for it. I say it be the Shield versus any three jounin from the village. If we win then you adhere to Shinji's request and all of us learn from Jiraiya the art of sealing. If we lose well that is for you to decide." The Hokage was shocked that these three wanted this so much that they would put their ninja careers on the line.

He thought about this and what this could mean for his ninja. They presented some good points in their argument and he wanted to see what they could do. "All right gentlemen you have yourselves a deal. You three will face the team of Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai. They are three of the strongest Jounin that we have and I wish you the best of luck." The Hokage was planning to show the newly appointed genin how strong their jounin sensei's were. The Shield would be used to show that Konoha was still a force to be reckoned with. Shinji, Saito, and Jin all smiled as they finally got what they wanted.

This was their opportunity to show what so called dead lasts could do. They wanted to prove to their village, the world and themselves that they were here to change the landscape of the ninja world. "Hokage-sama you have yourself a deal and to make it official I propose we sign a document that all of these terms will be met upon the outcome." Jin said. Then the Hokage looked at the Nara and smiled. He decided to test the young Nara to see how smart he was. "Can't you seriously just take my word for it? I AM your Hokage after all." Sarutobi smiled thinking he upstaged the Nara but was proven wrong.

The Shield just laughed at the Hokage and then Jin responded, "Well Hokage-sama let's just say we read between the lines. You know look underneath the underneath. A man's word is his bind but we are ninja as well and deception is our greatest weapon. More powerful than the jutsu we use and the tools used to kill, maim, and capture. Another thing is that officially we are not your ninja even though we have pledged our allegiance to Konoha. It also depends if we win this war or not." The Hokage smiled but wondered why he mentioned this being a war. He didn't think it was important and just wrote an agreement contract. He signed on the dotted line and now it was their turn.

They let Jin read it to make sure there was no way they were getting screwed. He reread the contract multiple times until he deemed it legit. Then the three surprised him by Saito's declaration. "To show that we mean business we have decided to sign this document in our own blood. This is a blood oath and a testament to our brotherhood." Saito bit his thumb and put the quill on it. He signed his name with blood as did his brothers. The Hokage was shocked and knew that these three truly considered each other brothers. They may not win but he knew they wouldn't go down without a fight.

They asked if they could leave and the Hokage gave them permission to leave his office. He was trying to think of what to do when the Shield lost. He saw how they executed Mizuki but he was nothing compared to his son, Kakashi, and Kurenai. He admired the Shield for being able to stand up to them and tell them that they were wrong. At first he took it as an insult to their village. Now he took it more as an observation. The observation was spot on and it had the Council buzzing. They all wanted to know what would be done with these 3 ninja. Add to the fact that they are a part of three of Konoha's clans make things even more interesting. He wondered how they would interact with their clan after so many years.

_With The Shield_

They all were walking but they were nervous for the first time in a while. It had been years since they either saw or spoke to their respective clans. Their relationships with them were really strained after the situation with Shinji's father. They hoped things wouldn't be too awkward but they would not back down. They stopped in front of the Akimichi clan compound and Saito said, "Well guys this is my stop. We have 1 month to prepare ourselves for a war with those jounin. They are three of the strongest jounin in the village versus little ole us. To be honest I am getting excited thinking about it." Shinji and Saito smiled thinking the exact same thing.

They wished their friend good luck as he went inside of his home. Then Shinji and Jin began walking to their homes. They talked about the strategy and how they should proceed preparing for the war. They both told each other farewell as Jin went inside the Nara compound. Shinji sighed as it was his turn to face the music. For years he harbored a beep hatred for the Main Branch. For years he plotted and planned for their demise. It was Itachi and his brothers that saved him from going down that path. They truly cared for him and didn't want him to waste his life away for revenge.

So he decided not to give into his Hatred. He didn't want to walk that path because his father would be ashamed of him. He loved his father so much that he chose to honor his memory instead of being selfish. He would first learn the art of sealing and focus on changing the ways of the Hyuuga. His dream was to unite the Hyuuga under one banner. It would every member whether part of the royal or branch families united as one. This would not be easy but as Saito usually said: _It's time to shake things up a bit. _Shinji entered the Hyuuga compound and it suddenly got quiet. Everyone just stared at him as Hiashi Hyuuga greeted him in the courtyard.

They just stared at each other until Shinji just stepped forward and began speaking. "Lord Hiashi it is a pleasure to see you again. I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances." Hiashi tried to smile as he agreed with him. "Yes I wish things were more pleasant as well but in due time things will work themselves out. We have much to discuss come Shinji." Shinji nodded as he and Hiashi went inside the compound. He was lead into Hiashi's office as they began talking about things. "First things first I would like to apologize to you Shinji. Those three men that you warned and talked about did exactly as you said they would."

Shinji looked surprised and asked what he meant. "Well it turns out that those three were plotting to take over the Hyuuga clan. They saw me as a weak leader and wanted complete control. Their mutiny was squashed of course and they escaped being captured. Meaning that they are out there somewhere and they will eventually be brought to justice." Then Shinji said, Forgive me for being so straight forward Hiashi-sama but why now. Why did you decide that now was the time to exact justice on these men?" Hiashi sighed as he stared into the eyes of Shinji whose Byakugan was now active.

"We decide to do this now because what you wanted was bloodshed for your father's death. We didn't see that as enough of a reason to persecute these men." Then Shinji asked, "If you only thought I wanted bloodshed you were sadly mistaken. Those men have always been oppressing the Branch family. No one was bold enough to say it but I am. Have seen and heard it all from those three. My father was the tip of the iceberg. Do you know why the Branch Family women never look you into the eye? It is because they are ashamed of you and the Main Branch. Most of those women were being beaten and raped by those men. The husbands of those women could do nothing because they feared YOU AND THEM. SO THIS ISN'T ABOUT JUST YOU AND THEM IT IS ABOUT EVERYONE. I am sick and tired of the Main Branch walking around with their heads held high while ours are always face-down. We as a family are divided and it is made worse because the Branch families are seen nothing but as slaves."

Hiashi tried telling Shinji that wasn't true but he would not have any of it. "That is why I hated you and the Main Branch. How you would allow a seal to come between your family. We bleed the same, have the same manners and talk with pride and dignity. Yet the Branch family is the group that is being oppressed. We are the ones looked down upon. We have to suffer because if we don't then that seal will make us suffer even more. I can see that you are angry Hiashi-sama. Do it use that seal and prove to me what I already know. I FUCKING DARE YOU."

Hiashi was indeed angry being called out like this but he knew everything said was the truth. He tried not noticing everything that the Main Branch was doing. He tried ignoring the cries for help because he didn't know what to do. This was their way of doing this by having the Main Branch over the Branch family. He wanted to use the seal just to shut the boy up but the boy wasn't afraid anymore. The seal would hurt him but it would also prove him right. "No I will not use that seal. I admire you boy but show me some respect. I am your clan head and you will respect me."

Shinji calmed down and deactivated his byakugan and he began to cry. "I am sorry Hiashi-sama but that has been bottled up inside me forever. It needed to be said and I only want what is best for our family. I know you are not responsible for what has happened but you are also responsible for not stopping it as well. I know the Elders have your back against the wall but be a man dammit. Don't take shit from them anymore. You can bring this family together. Please I beg you Hiashi-sama stand up and reclaim the honor of the Hyuuga. Unite these men and women under one banner."

Hiashi just stared as the boy bowed to his feet begging him to change things. Shinji looked up hoping that Hiashi would do it. Hiashi hesitated and tuned away from him. He could not do what was asked of him. Shinji just stared as he got back to his feet. "I see so that is your answer. Ok I understand what I must do now. Good day Hiashi-sama." Shinji turned his back to Hiashi and started walking away. He turned around and stared at the head of the Hyuuga clan. "So it seems we are at a crossroads Hiashi-sama so I guess it is all up to me. If you won't change things then I will. For this moment forward I will be the Shield of the Branch family. If one finger is laid on them then that finger will be amputate and burned to the ground. Unlike you I will not sit by and watch my family destroy itself. I just want what's best for my family."

Shinji walked out of the office giving Hiashi something to think about. This boy no young man was willing to put everything on the line for the sake of his family. He wondered what lengths the young man was willing to got o to ensure his family's best interests. He knew that the way things were going would ensure their clans ruin. For years he has been on the fence about what to do. This young man stared at the fence, hoped over it and chose what he was fighting for. Unlike Neji, Shinji was more open about his feelings and intentions for this family. He only hoped that Shinji would find it in his heart to forgive the Hyuuga for what they have done.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto The Shield Chapter 4: Preparation

With Saito

Saito, unlike Shinji, didn't have that much trouble reintroducing himself to the clan. He offered to cook dinner for the clan so that they could fellowship and get to know one another again. He enjoyed cooking and being around his family and this was his way of breaking the ice. During this time of gathering he met Chouji who was the next clan head after Chouza stepped down. He enjoyed spending time with his clan and then Chouza walked in. Everyone became silent wondering what would happen now. "Well Chouza-sama it is nice of you to join us. Well don't just stand their grab a plate and let's get to business."

Chouza nodded and he took the plate offered to him. As they he was eating Saito was preparing more food. It consisted of hamburgers, hotdogs, barbeque, mashed potatoes, French fries, corn, green beans and other things the clan requested. He made some flyers about the dinner and wanted everyone to pay for the food and also to help with the dishes since he was doing the cooking. It was a way for them to form a new bond. As Chouza was eating he began talking to Saito. "So Saito how have you been my boy, you look strong but I see you have lost some weight as well. I can also see that you have changed as well from the tape we received from you and your friends. What brought on this change?"

Everyone got quiet awaiting his answer. Saito's smile turned into a frown as he remembered the change that happened. "Well the trigger was Shinji's father being murdered but we all had our own personal reasons as well. Before that incident I attended toe academy as you already know. Civilians and academy ninja students made fun of me and our clan. They called us fat, useless, and on top of that lazy. Unlike the other clans we aren't seen as that strong. I hated them for a long time for talking about my family. You guys are my family and I love our clan. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and began lashing out. I was punished but I started not to care."

Everyone watched as he started to smile to lighten the mood, "Then I realized that I wasn't angry with them but at myself for letting it happen. Instead of fighting them I needed to face the demons within myself. Inside me was a beast that wanted to be unleashed. So that is when I decided from that moment on to prove them wrong. I decided to grow stronger, get faster, and unleash the beast that lies within. That is what you see before you Chouza-sama. I am more confident and more than willing to display my power to this village and the world that the Akimichi is one of the strongest clans in the world. That is my dream and my purpose."

Everyone cheered and applauded Saito for his resolve and his dream. They all felt the exact same way about their clan. They may be seen as lazy, fat, and useless but that was not the case. They were powerful and resourceful ninja of Konoha. They now saw a young man that decided to take respect if it wasn't given to him. Chouza smiled because he saw a spark in his son Chouji's eyes. Chouji had been the brunt of jokes as well at the academy. He recently graduated and planned on being a good ninja. It seemed like Chouji could identify with Saito the most and he hoped they could become friends. Then Saito yell, "Alright enough with that who wants desert?" Everyone cheered as he prepared to serve them chocolate cake."

With Jin

Jin smiled as he heard the cheers from the Akimichi clan. It seemed like they have finally had Saito's kitchen. He told his brother that those cooking lessons would come in handy. That little distraction was over as he looked at his family. Shikaku stared at him and Jin stared back. This lasted for a while until Jin finally spoke. "So are we just going to stand like statues or do this thing?" Shikaku nodded as they both sat down and began talking to Jin. "So I see you and your friends have returned and with a personal agenda I suppose."

He responded, "Troublesome no but agenda yes. We have a lot of work to do to ensure what's best for the village." Then Shikaku nodded and asked, "You and your brothers as you call them have every right to be angry but how far do you think you will last. What makes you so different from the Rookie genin right now?" Jin thought for a second and he finally knew his answer. "The reason we are different from them is because we are troublesome. Troublesome enough to stare you and tell even the Hokage and say both of you were wrong. Troublesome enough to seek and administer justice, and we are also troublesome enough to put our ninja careers on the line before they can even start."

Shikaku looked surprised and he asked him why. Unknown to them Shikamaru decided to listen in on the conversation. He was watching the clouds on the roof above them and was relaxing. He became interested when the rookies were mentioned. He wanted to listen because this could be important. "Well Shikaku-sama we have decided to put our careers on the line against the Hokage's finest jonin. The reason why is because there is something we want. Something that will right a wrong from the past, and I won't disclose what we want but you are welcome to ask the Hokage."

Then Jin got to his feet and he just looked at the clouds. "Tell me Shikaku-sama what do you see when you look at the clouds. Shikaku shook his head and said he didn't really like watching the clouds. Jin smiled and said, "Well that is truly a shame. Watching the clouds is peaceful and it puts you in a serene state of mind. That is the state that will keep you calm even when the situation is dire. When everyone is depending on you to step it up and fight til the very end. When I look towards the sky I see infinite possibilities. Do you want to know the reason I was dead last when my IQ matches or even surpasses Shika's?"

Jin smiled as he saw that Shikaku was looking at him. Then he stated, "Like the clouds me and my brothers have infinite possibilities. We control our own fate and destiny and can shape the ninja world in our image. We are Konoha's best kept secret; her shield to defend against enemies both foreign and domestic, even though Konoha herself isn't a saint in the grand scheme of things either. So like the clouds we shall be like the clouds, looking down on our village and like a raging storm protect when she needs us." Shikaku was impressed with Jin. If you would have told him Jin would have changed this much he would have laughed.

Then Jin said, "You know it isn't right to spy on family right cousin Shikamaru. It is very troublesome to say the least." Shikamaru sighed as he jumped off the roof and said, "What a drag?" Jin laughed and he agreed with him as he hugged his cousin." I have missed you cuz and I hope you haven't been slacking off because I am back. There will be no slacking off as long as I am around." Then Yoshino walks out as she hears Jin talking to her son. "You damn right Jin. It is so nice to see you again." Jin looked to see his aunt Yoshino and he just smiled. Then he bowed and said, "It is a pleasure to be back auntie. I have missed all of you."

Shikaku coughed and said, "All right kid why did you leave us? I understand it was for your friend but I feel that there is more than what you told everyone in that tape." Yoshino and Shikamaru also looked on wondering the same thing. "You are correct and as intuitive as ever uncle. Yes there was another reason. It was because I felt sheltered. When you told me to be a ninja I did it to be a good nephew. I didn't know what a ninja was let alone what they did. No one would give me a definitive answer either because I was a kid. It pissed me off and it wasn't til I talked to Itachi that I decided to see the world. If my own family or Konoha wouldn't give me the answer then maybe the world would. That's why I left to find the answer to the big question: what is a ninja and why do ninja's do what they do?"

Then Shikaku asked, "How can you worship the ground Itachi walks on after what he did?" he killed his entire family just to test himself. If it is one thing we Nara value its family and how can you look up to a man like that." Shikaku sounded angry and just glared at his nephew. While he admired the boy he still didn't like that he kind of modeled himself after Itachi. The last thing they needed was 3 Itachi's in Konoha. One was enough and more than that was a nightmare. Jin frowned and began to speak once again. He stared into the eyes of his uncle refusing to back down.

"Well SHIKAKU-SAMA I worship and admire Itachi because he did the one thing you couldn't and wouldn't do. He told me the truth. That was all I wanted I needed clarification that I was doing the right thing. He was like a big brother to me and I would do anything for him except turn against Konoha. He taught me to find my own ninja way and fight for what I believe in. That was something that you refused or was too lazy to do."

Shikaku and Yoshino frowned as they both looked towards one another. Yoshino gave this look that they needed to talk about this later. Shikamaru wondered what the hell was going on and why was there so much tension between his cousin and father. Jin sighed as he put his hands behind his back. "Look uncle Shikaku you need to understand that when I couldn't get help for my friend it put me in a dark place. No one wanted to help us and we were shrouded in darkness. The illusion that Konoha was all rainbows and sunshine were diminished. We know this place isn't as cheerful as it claims to be. Every village has its own skeletons but Konoha is just better at hiding them."

Jin walked away saying he was about to going to his room and that he would see them again at dinner. As Jin walked away everyone who overheard their conversation wondered what they could have done to help their clansmen. Was it right for them to just dismiss this kid just because they saw him as a nuisance? They only hoped that things got better between them. Jin walked to his room and smiled that it was left the same. He went towards his desk and he blew the dust off of it. He sat down in his chair formulating his team's training schedule and strategy to beat Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma. He had officially gone into war mode and he put his complete focus on this task.

He knew that around this time his brothers were writing down their own implementations of the plan. He began writing down in capital letters _PROJECT DARKNESS_. Project darkness was something that Jin discovered and created on their time away from Konoha. After they saw Itachi outside the village they asked for chakra paper. Turns out that Shinji had an affinity for wind and darkness techniques. Both of them seemed very strong as well. The entire paper was cut into millions of tiny pieces as the pieces all formed together into a crumbled ball of darkness. He experimented with this and created cool new jutsu. He just hoped that it was enough to jump start their plan.

After eating dinner and finishing up his notes Jin went to bed. He kept running through scenarios of how the battle would go. They would obviously underestimate them because they would be seen as weaker. They took down Mizuki but these three were on another level that him. They would need to us that to their advantage as well as get info on all of them. To truly decimate your opponent you need to know everything about them. Then you needed to plan ahead and counter everything even if they get creative. He went to sleep thinking of training with his brothers tomorrow.

_Tomorrow Morning_

Tomorrow Jin woke up smiling and ready to begin the day. He went downstairs and greeted his family. As they food was brought out they all sat and began to eat. "So Shika what do you have planned for today?" Shikamaru looked up at his cousin and said, "Well as troublesome as it sounds me and my team have to pass a test to become genin under Asuma Sarutobi." Jin couged as he was drinking his orange juice and then he smiled, Shikamaru knew that smile meant trouble to anyone who saw it. Jin though _bingo_ and he asked Shikamaru how he believed they fared against Asuma. Yoshino and Shikaku wondered why Jin wanted to know more about Asuma. They met him and he was a good man. "Hey nephew why do you suddenly have a liking towards Asuma? I never thought you were one of his fans."

Jin smiled and stated, "Well I would lie to you but auntie Yoshino would literally kill me." Yoshino smiled as she stared at him and nodded. "I want to learn about Asuma because I have what you call an espionage mission today. I and my brothers have taken it upon ourselves to shadow the jonin today. I am sure that the Hokage has sent you word about the reason why." Shikaku smiled and so did Jin as he lightly chuckled. Shikamaru and Yoshino wondered why Jin and his friends wanted to shadow the jonin.

"Ok Yoshino and Shika I will tell you why since you are looking for answers. Smart ass here and his friends want something from the Hokage. So much in fact that they have put their shinobi careers on the line before they can even begin. If they lose then their fate lies in the hands of the Hokage. I sure hope what you are fighting for is worth it Jin." Jin smiled as Yoshino and Shikamaru looked shocked. They started at him asking why he would put his career on the line. "Let's just say that the light at the end of the tunnel is worth it. We knew what we were getting into once I laid down the gauntlet. In order for us to prove ourselves we have to fight the best. This is not going to be a regular fight but we are preparing for war. If they don't take this seriously then it is all over." Jin said.

Then Shikamaru walked away after eating breakfast. It was time for him to go to the training grounds and he would relax before the test started. Jin smiled as he also left to meet up with his brothers. Yoshino and Shikaku wished them well as they left to seize the day. Jin met up with Saito and Shinji at Ichiraku's and began telling them what they needed to do today. "All right boys today's mission is espionage. We are going to shadow the jonin that we will be facing in less than a month. I am going to scout out Asuma while Saito scouts Kurenai and that leaves Kakashi for you Shin."

They all smiled as they now had the perfect plan how this would go. Today the Rookie genin would be their little test subjects. Shin smiled because he had time to scout out the Training grounds with his Byakugan. Kakashi was known to be late to everything and today that would be used against him. So they all bumped fists as they began scouting out their competition. They hoped that today would be a good day to get what they wanted.

_4 hours later_

Well today hadn't gone as expected. The Rookies performance to all of them was very mediocre. There were some good moments but that could have gone better. What was worse was that the jonin really didn't show much in their fight. Saito as the first to relay his info about Kurenai and what he has learned. "Well gentlemen it seems like Kurenai is indeed the Genjutsu mistress we have heard about. She used genjutus to confuse and disorient her genin. She seems adept at using supplements to make her Genjutsu even more deadly. She had repellent for Shino's bugs and perfume to confuse Kiba and Akamaru. She also used a shadow clone or two to confuse Hinata."

He stopped talking to see if they were processing this information. "Anyway eventually they worked together and beat Kurenai but we all know she was holding back. I have learned that while her prowess in Genjutsu is phenomenal she didn't engage in nin or taijutsu. Meaning that she either avoids it completely or she isn't as strong in those areas. My guess is that she will be our primary target once the war starts. She may more than likely use intimidation to make her seem stronger than she is."

Saito stopped being serious for a minute and said, "Hey Shin Hinata is very beautiful and I was wondering if you could introduce me to her? I mean I know you guys are related but I wanted to ask to see if it was cool." Shin smiled and replied, "While I applaud you for asking me about Hinata I have to decline. You are going to have to work towards that yourself. Oh and she has a crush on that Uzumaki as well sorry bro." Saito looked down and frowned but then he started laughing. "Well challenge accepted my friend. I will shower Hinata with my devilish good looks and my wit to win her over. If she still doesn't want me then that is ok to."

Jin coughed and said, "All right enough with the romance bullshit and let's move on. First of all I am proud of my cousin Shikamaru and your cousin as well Saito. They seemed more than willing to work together despite Ino being a total bitch. I mean seriously if Ino is the future of the female ninja then they won't last long literally and figuratively. Anyway the script goes like this. Asuma mainly used his nin-taijutsu with his wind element and trench knives. I got to say I am impressed with his prowess in them both. He will mainly focus on the close range combat of the war. Using mid to long range if necessary and looking for support from Kurenai for Genjutsu."

Shinji was finally able to speak and said, "Well that narrows down my analysis of Kakashi to one thing and that is Ninjutsu. Out of the three teams this one was the worse when it comes to teamwork. Naruto was trying to impress Sakura by beating Kakashi, Sakura was focused on impressing the Uchiha, and the Uchiha was only focused on winning himself. So Kakashi wins in the divide and conquer approach with the bell test. Anyway he mostly used the Shadow Clone jutsu, a small Genjutsu on bubblegum cherry, and used an earth jutsu to drag the Uchiha shit stain underground. So we can conclude he has a mastery over Ninjutsu and will be the long-range component of the team. He will be the main threat in this war."

Everyone nodded as they all decided to go into the Shinobi store to buy a few items. They bought three bingo books for reference on these three jonin. They also requested that their shuriken be 8 star pointed instead of the standard 4 star. They also wanted both the shuriken and kunai be chakra conductive as well. They left the store as Shinji seemed to be talking more with the chick that worked the counter. Saito and Jin smiled knowing that he was hooked. They knew he usually was the most anti-social out of the bunch. If he talked to a girl then she must be worth it. Shinji returned seeing his brothers smiling at him as they left. "So Shin I see you have a thing for the counter girl. I will admit she is stunning and she looks familiar." Saito said.

Shin blushed and said, " I have no idea what you are talking about. Tenten and I have nothing going on. We are both just interested in weapons." Jin then realized something and opened his bingo book. He stopped on Gai's entry and said, "Well this would explain why she looks familiar. She is one of the Beast's students." They all smiled thinking of the Green Beast of Konoha. They admired how strong he was and always wanted to meet him. Everyone thought it was crazy to talk about youth but they did not. They even saw a picture of the man with his team. They saw Rock Lee and he was a Gai clone. Then Jin said, " Hey Shin Neji looks like you did before we pulled that stick out of your ass." Shinji stated, " I wasn't that bad was I." Saito interjected himself and said, " I AM SHINJI HYUUGA SHIVER IN MY PRESENCE AND WORSHIP ME! Did i get that right Jin." They both laughed and high five as Shin looked on embarrassed. "Don't you need to focus on talking to Hinata first bro." Saito stopped laughing and said, "Aw dude weak. Here is what I will do. I will ask out Hinata when you ask out Tenten how about that and lets shake on it." Shin looked embarrassed but he knew he would be hassled if he did not agree. He shook hands with his brother as they stared each other down. Shin said to himself, " So it seems like romantic bullshit is running wild in these two. At least I am not trying to romance some woman. That is too troublesome as of this moment."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto The Shield Chapter 5: The Motherfucking Setup

The 3rd Hokage stood in front of all of his Jonin. Today he would inform his soldiers about the gauntlet that was thrown down. "As I am sure you already know the Shield members have made things interesting around here. Well the ante has just been raised." Asuma was the first to speak and said, "Dad what do you mean the ante has been raised? I mean they are just a bunch of dead lasts from the academy. They can't be that much of a big deal." The 3rd sighed as all of the other jonin agreed with Asuma.

Now the 3rd decided to elaborate on the Shield. "While what you have said about them is accurate it is also false. I asked them to talk to me and we talked about where their loyalties lie. While they are loyal to Konoha they are more loyal to one another. The Hyuuga asked something me to get Jiraiya to train them in sealing. He wants to completely destroy the caged bird seal." Gai frowned because he saw that Neji hated the main branch for that reason. He wondered if those two ever met or talked to one another.

"I declined his request because I thought it would cause more strife within the clan. Then Jin and Saito stepped up and stood by him. To show how loyal and serious they were about learning sealing they threw down the gauntlet. They would face 3 of our strongest jonin to get what they want. They even put their entire shinobi career in the palms of my hand if they fail to win. So yes Asuma they may be dead lasts but they have the drive and the will to put up a fight. If they go down then they go down swinging."

Everyone stood shocked that those 3 had the balls to challenge Konoha's finest. They must have been out of their minds to think they had even a chance of winning. Then the 3rd said, "I have chosen the 3 who will face the Shield. Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai will be the ones to face them. I am going to tell you this now. I want all of you to give it your all and don't hold back. It would be disrespectful to them and Konoha if you did so. They want to prove themselves then I will give them that opportunity." The 3 nodded to one another as they thought about their upcoming battle.

All of the other jonin wondered how this would turn out as well. Then Anko said, "Hey old man do you mind if I scout these guys out. I really want to meet them and I have a feeling it would be fun." Anko smiled as everyone just stared at her. Then Kurenai sighed as she heard her best friend. God be with them if Anko sunk her teeth in those boys. "Sure Anko I give you permission to meet the Shield members. Just know that they are different from our own genin. I don't know what happened out their but they look like war veterans. I see a look in their eyes that shouldn't be there."

Anko nodded as she left the meeting to look for the Shield. She didn't know why but she was fascinated about these three. They were dead lasts that decided to break the mold. It was unheard of for that to ever happen. Three that wanted to bring the world to its knees for the sake of Konoha. The 3rd dismissed everyone as he began thinking about the future. He hoped that everything turned out for the best for the village. He also knew he had to keep an eye on Danzo. Those three are the type of soldiers Danzo wants and needs. He would use their love for Konoha so that they would serve him. He wondered why Danzo had been so quiet and not tried speaking to the Shield yet.

_With the Shield Next Day_

"All right boys it's time to build the motherfucking setup." Jin said. Saito smiled and said, "Aye captain Nara. Let us begin formulate the blueprint of all blueprints." Shinji just nodded along as they started writing down the plan. As they were writing down their notes Anko appeared before them. They looked mildly surprised to see her of all people. "Hey guys look it's the beautiful snake lady. It is truly a pleasure to meet you mam." Saito said as he bowed in front of her. She smiled at being flattered but at the same time wanted to have some fun. "Enough with the bullshit Casanova you know why I am here."

Saito put his hand over his heart and said, "Oh woe is me. The beautiful snake lady has wounded my heart. She has bitten into the essence of my being and I shall never recover. Why must Kami torment me?" Anko looked confused as Saito and everyone started laughing. Even Shinji admitted that Sai's acting was good. "All right boys enough. You know why I am here and I always get what I want. What makes you think you have what it takes to take on Nai-chan, Asuma, and Kakashi-baka?"

Jin was about to speak but Shinji interrupted him. "Forgive me Jin but I shall answer her the best way I know how. We don't think we have what it takes we know we can beat them. Not only that but losing is not an option for us. We have put our ninja careers on the line for this opportunity. If we lose then we lose everything. All we have worked to achieve would have been for nothing. We refuse to let 3 jonin stand in the way of our ambitions. I don't give a damn if it is the Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai, Sharingan Kakashi, or Sarutobi Asuma. WE ARE THE SHIELD and we play for keeps."

Saito began speaking as well saying, "Yes that is correct. You see the moment we decided to leave us all had different agendas. We all promised we would not let that get in the way of our shared goal and that is to be Konoha's Shield. We are her best kept secret and eventually the world will know Konoha is still a force of nature to deal with. We have a lot of things planned for those three. If they think this is going to be a walk in the park then they better think again. This is going to be an old school ass kicking if you know what I mean. I am getting excited about it now."

Jin coughed finally glad he could speak. "We aren't holding anything back from these 3 if that's what you want to know. The difference between us and them is that we have everything to lose. They don't have anything to sacrifice in this fight. There is not an enemy greater than the one who has everything to lose. We are ready to show them a few old and new tricks in this war. Yes I said war because that is what we are going to bring to them. We need to know that even after these years of peace that they can fight as if it were a war. They better com prepared and also tell Kakashi not to be late. It could be detrimental to his health."

Anko just stared and wondered what made these young men so confident. They were about to face three of the strongest jonin and yet they weren't trembling. It was as if they stared into the face of death every day and laughed. Then Saito said, "So miss Anko I have one question and one question only. Why did you decide to talk to us? We all know that you aren't well liked because of a certain pedophile" Anko just shrugged and said, "Well I don't let those fuckers get to me or at least try not to. I wanted to see for myself what lengths you were willing to do to learn sealing. I also wanted to know if you can abolish the Hyuuga seal you could find a way to help me with mine."

They all nodded and agreed to help her get rid of the pedophile's seal one day. Anko waved goodbye and she went on with her day. Then the Shield kept formulating their plan and executing it for the next month. This month would be full of hard work physically and mentally. They could only hope they were strong enough to show the entire village who they were? They also smiled because of the new nag of tricks they were waiting to unveil. They were focused on changing the landscape and in a month they would begin doing just that.


End file.
